Vampire troubles with a werecat
by rosykitten59
Summary: Rosy's a new girl with a troubled past. Vlad's a vampire who just wants more friends. Plus...there's Henry! Oh and there's a catch: Vlad's a vampire and Rosy's a werecat...in a family of werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Well first to get things straight, this is TRULY my first fanfic that I actually completed. So it might be kind of bad…but I'm accepting reviews from anyone. So this is a VladxOc of mine named Rosemary Remoraid. I made her in a roleplay with one of my friends and I thought I should share her with everyone. So here goes nothing! Oh and I don't own ANYTHING but Rosemary Remoraid (better known as rosy!), Marrissa Remoraid and her sister Crystal which you will DEFENITLY see later on!

Chapter one: Greetings on Halloween Night

On a cool Halloween night, while most kids were hunting down adults and houses for candy, one family was doing the total opposite. The Remoraids, who just moved in the day before, were still unpacking which really wasn't on the youngest Remoraids' agenda.

"Mommy can I _pleeeease_ go trick or treating? I'll finish unpacking _everything_ tomorrow?" The 12 year old girl begged to her mother. Marrissa, the girl's mother, slowly set down the box she was holding and looked at her daughter. _"Honestly, why is she such a pain…" _she thought to herself. "Ok. Rosy, how much did you-", "Half of my room. I have my clothes all hanged up and my bed's made." Rosy explained, practically beaming. Marrissa growled. This girl definitely knew the meaning of fast."Rosy, you _know_ I don't-","Mom pleeeeease! I can handle myself!" The girl begged. "Honey…we JUST moved in. Do you really need to go out tonight?" "Yes." Marrissa growled and faced her daughter. Rosy knew why she was acting like this. Heck the whole pack knew. With rosy being a werecat born to a werewolf family, her mom never knew whether it was a blessing or a curse. So she protected rosy with her life. Now, sometimes it didn't get its benefits liiiike her daughter being a juvenile delinquent or her being bi-polar but it was still better than having her daughter eaten by vampires…which she nearly was 6 years ago. Marrissa looked around and groaned. Obviously as always, the girl's twin, crystal was nowhere to be found. She looked at rosy and sighed while saying "Fine…you can go." Rosy looked at her mom with wide eyes. "Really…?" She breathed. "Yes, you can-", "Yay! Thank you, thank you, _thank you _mommy!" rosy exclaimed as she practically jumped on her mom at the speed of light and nearly hugged her to death. As she let go, marrissa grabbed her arms and made her look straight in her eyes. "But, you MUST be back at 11. No exceptions. And please…no fights?" "Hehe…I'll try…mom let _goooo…" _ Rosy whined as her mom let her go. Then, she grabbed her bag, her shoes and left the house with no further comments.

Now if YOU just moved in to a town named Bathory and wanted to go trick or treating and had no costume, what would YOU do? Well some would just go as a lame ghost or whatever they could find…or in rosy's case, herself. Meaning a werecat. Which is exactly what she did. Some people even thought she was adorable, which made her score double the amount of candy she already had. As she was walking she went past a couple of girls who were whispering about…something. One girl, the leader it seemed of the group stepped up and called out to her. 'Hey you." She called out. Rosy groaned as she went back to the girls. She didn't need this crap now…"Yes?" She said politely as she got back to them. The leader, who was snickering with the other girls, turned back to her with a convincing smile to a human but phony to a werecat like herself. "Who made your costume?" she asked. "I did. Is it a problem?" "No no no…it just looked like a plie of crap when I seen it from afar sooo I just wanted to see where you got it from." The brunette said with a teasing smile as her friends laughed. Rosy scowled. She didn't need THIS kind of torture till school started…"_Oh well_," she thought with a frown. Then Rosy looked at her and said "Well at least I ain't the one prancing around looking like a freakin slut or something. What the heck are you trying to do? Get some candy? " She nudged her shoulder gently. "It's ok, we all feel unloved once in a while…oh my gosh are you pregnant?" the girls screamed. "Ew, that's _so_ grooooss!" then the group ran as fast as they could (which, to the werecat's standards, was pretty slow…) away from her. Rosy smiled innocently. She had a nagging feeling that she'll see those girls sometime again. "Eh, it don't matter." She said smiling to herself as she walked back home. "At least they know to blink twice when they see me again!" She laughed as she walked by. But suddenly…her world went black…

"Wow. Look what you did." Henry said with a smirk as Vlad stood up. "What…?" "Dude, look under your feet." Vlad slowly did what he said…and…"Oh my god, I feel on someone?" "Do you see the poor girl laying there? Wow your such a freaking clutz…" "Is…she ok?" "I don't know? How about you go ask her? Besides…she's pretty cute." "Henry." "What? I'm trying to help here!" Vlad nervously looked at the girl and sat her up. Well…she did look _kind of_ pretty…not like Meredith Brookstone but…ok she was sort of pretty as Meredith…no harm in liking to girls, right? "Vlad." "Huh?" he said as he looked at his best friend. "Whew. I got kind of worried there…thought you had a boner and was jerking off to her." "HENRY. Dang, is that really necessary?" Henry smirked, "Nope. You know I was just joking." "Neh…weirdo." "Love you too-oh dang, is that a footprint? On her face…?" "What?" Vlad's scream was loud enough to wake the girl cause the next thing he knew he was staring in the girl's brownish-greenish eyes…brown green…like a cat? And she had a sweet pretty scent too…like Nelly's cat…"Um…hi?" the girl said, looking kind of confused. Vlad shook his head. She was pretty but he didn't need to stare at her…or creep her out. That would make things 3 times worse. "Uh hi. You ok?" he asked. "Yeah…I think…" the girl rubbed her head. Oh why did he always get into bad situations with girls? He helped her stand up, slowly but surely and let her lean against the tree. "_Note to self,"_ he thought. _"Always look around AND below you when hovering off trees."_ The girl looked really confused, so he decided to calm her…or try. "Um, while you were walking…I accidently fell-" ,"You smell nice." The half vampire stared at the girl. "Say wha?" "You. Smell. Nice. Like…I don't know, you just do." Did she hit her head to hard…? "Ok then…? Well, thank you but…you want me to walk you home or anything?" The girl shook her head. "Oh. Ok then…" Well that went well. Then again, who WOULD want a boy dressed as a vampire who really WAS one to walk them home? Vlad rolled his eyes and looked around for the girl's candy…which was nowhere to be found…but he really did smell chocolate. He turned to see Henry eating the girl's candy. "Henry?" "What? I'm sorry but I was freaking hungry! Plus she has a whole LOT of candy-" ,"I don't care about that? You didn't share any with me!" Then the hungry, chocolate craving vampire ran over and ate some of the candy along with him. About 10 minutes later, he realized he was being stared at…by the girl. "Henry…?" "Yes?" "Don't you think it's rude to eat someone else's candy?" "What-ooooh…" The two boys reluctantly set down the girl's candy and beamed innocently. Now it looked like she was glaring…"_crap…"_ Vlad thought. Then the girl walked up to them both and smacked them. "Thanks for ruining my first night here! I see how you losers act in this freaking town!" And with that the girl stormed off. Henry and Vlad looked at each other for a long time, and started laughing. That was probably the first time they both got smacked by a girl…hopefully the last cause it hurt like crap. But it was still funny to see her get all worked up like that. But Vlad couldn't forget that the girl said that he smelled nice…or that she had a deliciously abnormal sweet scent…of cat.

Rosy stormed in the house, dumped her bucket in the trash and almost flew up the stairs until her mother stopped her. "How'd it go?" She asked with a smile. "Worst. Night. Ever." And with that she stormed upstairs. This was gonna be a grand year.

Ok! Finally finished. Just so you know, my story will have some action in it later on and some of it is going to be from the book. I'm also gonna put in a couple of characters in it that I made. The girl that Rosy was talking to was Meredith. Sorry for all you Meredith fans but I think that she WOULD give someone who looks better than her or just plain new a hard time. Yes Rosy is a werecat and I'm going to put 5 stories up about her like the regular Vladimir Tod books. Probably an additional one two…idk…anyways! This was my first try, so please give me some advice or suggestions. I'll talk more about rosy later on. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again. Well since I don't really feel like chatting much, I'm just going to get straight to the story. By the way, if you are reading this story, please tell other people about it! I don't have many reviews…so I don't know if you think this story is awesome. But I'm not gonna just stop writing cause I don't have many reviews. That's just a waste of time. So anyways, here's the second chapter in my wondrous story of Rosemary and Vladimir.

Chapter two: Welcoming a friend or two…or three.

_She gasped as she looked behind her. She was still being attacked by this fool? Come on! She was just trying to help her friend…the older vampire lunged at her but she dodged. "Ha!" she scoffed. Dang he sure was slo-"Rosy look out!" the boy screamed…that voice…who was it again? But of a sudden, she felt someone choking her…and evil laughter. "Aw, what a poor little were kitty", The older vampire purred against her ear. "D'Ablo, let the girl go!" She heard another voice shout…then suddenly everything went black…next thing she knew she was being carried…by who though? "Rosy, please stay awake…we're going to get you help just please…" she heard that voice again! It sounded so familiar…and she actually loved this voice…she didn't know why, she just __did!__ Suddenly she felt her breath slipping…_

Rosy jerked up and grasped her chest. As she caught her breath, she sighed as she heard obnoxious door. It probably was her twin asking her why she was panting all night or something along those lines. She thought to herself…'that dream…its becoming more and more realistic…' Rosy actually has been having that dream ever since her mom announced she was moving to Bathory. Strange…she sat up just to be attacked by her puppy, an Alaskan malamute she named Bandit. Well when she first got him, he had a blindfold over his eyes. Her mom thought he was stupid; Rosy thought he was adorable. So she named him Bandit. Bandit barked and tackled the young girl just to cover her in wet sloppy doggie kisses. Rosy laughed hysterically as the dog kept licking her. "Bandit?" she laughed as she tried to push the dog her. "Quit, you silly dog!" Rosy was laughing so hard that her cheeks were light pink, true to her name. Then all of a sudden-"HOOOOONK!" she heard the sound of…a horn? What the freak? She covered her kitty sensitive ears and looked around to no other and see her twin, Crystal, to be honking a freaking horn at like 7 in the morning. She scowled and shouted "Alright! I'm up! Ok? Yeesh, stop with the horn!" "What? I can't hear you…" suddenly, she honked the damn thing LOUDER! 'Oh my gosh!' Rosy scowled to herself as she reluctantly climbed out of bed. She knew Crystal hated her, heck the whole pack EXCEPT their very own mother knew that Crystal wanted Rosy dead. No one knew why but it's kinda obvious if you sneak into your sister's room at night with a butcher knife in your hand. Rosy shivered at the memory, although it happened LAST WEEK. She walked over to Crystal and grabbed the horn from her hand. "Could you be any more annoying?" She asked as she pushed her out of her room. "Actually, I can. But you know…someone will cry to mommy 'bout sissy scaring them." Crystal replied with a smirk. Rosy glared and rolled her eyes. As she shut her door she heard Crystal scream "By the way, mom wants you downstairs in 10 minutes!" 10 minutes? Was she serious? Rosy growled and rubbed her eyes. Obviously, she wouldn't b able to reflect on her dream, like always. So true to her werecat name, she rushed to the closet and grabbed her first day of school clothes: A white t-shirt with a gray jacket with a hood, along with a denim miniskirt (since her mom wanted her to actually make girl friends this year…) with gray leggings. Not mention some epic silly socks and her black converse. What would she do without 'em? Then, with a proud sigh, (and after about 3 minutes of combing her hair, which is very hard to do. C'mon, her hair was down to her butt for crying out loud! She really needs to get that cut…) Rosy grabbed her satchel and raced down the stairs. She couldn't _wait_ for her first day…only cause she and Crystal wouldn't be going to the same school.

Vlad grabbed a blood bag and his sack lunch. Surely, today would be ANOTHER crappy day…although he heard he was getting a new teacher…wonder who that would be. And Henry DID mention a new student at the school. Of course, since Bathory was a very small town, everyone hears when someone moves in, especially if it's a kid. So Vlad hoped he could at least get a glimpse of the student, somehow. Then his mind wandered back to the girl at Halloween. She seemed pretty new…well to him at least. She was pretty short, like 5'2 but very skinny he remembered. Then…her eyes. They were a stunning amberish-green color…like a cat…and her smell…it smelled sweet and bitter…then there was that remark of him smelling good. Could she be…? "Nah," Vlad chuckled. "Even if she was a cat, I think it would be pretty obvious." And with that, the half-vampire grabbed his backpack, scanned his shirt to see if any blood was on it (he didn't need Nelly ranting off _again_ about the Cleaners. It's pretty annoying.) and strolled out the door just in time to catch up with Henry.

Walking to school. Hm. This was new to Rosy due to the fact she always either was on the bus or driven since her mom was to scared to let her go alone. But after a lot of coaxing and comparing gas prices, Rosy finally got her way and was able to walk. Now it was pretty weird, due to the fact that everywhere she turned someone (mainly guys) were staring at her. Rosy scowled. All she needed were some boys approaching her. THEN she'd have to smack them or something. She looked behind her and flinched. Two dudes have been following her since she left her house! What the freak? So she picked up her pace (more like started running) and got to school so fast that kids thought she was being chased.

"So any news?" Vlad looked up at the blonde. "What the heck are you talking about." "Duh? Have you heard anything about the new girl?" Vlad stared at his best friend. Dang was he blonde…"Do you think anyone would even tell me anything about her?" "Ok ok…gosh don't gotta be so defensive…I was just curious." Henry said as he looked off into the distance. Vlad sighed and nudged him."I'm sorry for not being so popular like you, all mighty Henry." Henry smiled. "Better be." And with that the two boys started to talk about their favorite movies, games…you know, boy stuff. Then, once they reached the school , Henry was taken by the 'popular' group and Vlad was alone once again. As he waited for the school to open, decided to sit and write in his journal until…"Well well well. Look what we got here Tom." "What?" "Turn you dipstick." "Ooo…she's sexy." Smack! "No not her!" "Hey Bill, didn't you say you wanted that girl you seen walking to school?" "Which one.' Ooo, he sounded pissed. "Um…the one who was short and skinny. And the long hair." "Color?" Silence. Dang Tom was thinking hard. "Redish-brownish hair." Wow-wait, red-brown? Wasn't that…"Yes. But I'm not talking about the girl!" He turns. "Ew, you want goth boy?" Smack! "No you idiot-" "So you are gay." Punch! As the two idiots started to fight, Vlad decided this was the right time to sneak away. But as soon as he turned, of course Bill noticed, scowled and began to chase him. "Why me?" Vlad mumbled as he ran straight for the school, up the stairs until WHAM! "Ow…what happened…?" "Owy…please get up?" "Well don't you see I'm trying here-" Then Vlad sat up just to be met with those same eyes he seen on Halloween night.

"You!" was all Rosy could scream until he grabbed her face and covered her mouth. That smell…there it was again…"Look, I know you're probably pissed at me right now but I'll explain everything once we get inside! Promise!" He sounded scared. Why was that? Rosy sighed, pushed the boy off and nodded. "Fine, I'll-" Then, the boy grabbed her hand and together they raced inside. As soon as they were far away from whatever was troubling the boy, (Well actually when he felt that they were safe.) he slowed to a stop and started to catch his breath. Suddenly Rosy punched him in the stomach. "Ow! What the-" "You're the jerk from Halloween!" The boy growled and stared at her. "Well isn't that a polite hello." "Sorry…I was just really mad about that you know." The boy smirked and chuckled a bit. 'He has a really nice smile…' she thought and said "Well, it was kind of rude for me to punch you-""Yeah, ya think? Plus that really hurts too…" the boy said as he rubbed his stomach. Rosy sighed. No wonder why she could never make any friends. So, to break the tension, she smiled and said "Anyways, my name's Rosemary Remoraid." "Rosemary?" She rolled her eyes as she heard the boy begin to laugh. "Yes. Rosemary. But everyone calls me Rosy." "So you have a nickname!" "Yeah…?" "Why Rosy? I mean, what about Mary? Or Rosymar? Or something along those lines?" She giggled. This boy was pretty funny. "Its cause Rosy's more unique and my cheeks actually get to a rose-pink color when I'm really happy or something." The boy frowned. It looked like he was thinking. Then after a moment he looked at her and cocked his head. "Isn't that considered blushing?" That made her laugh. The boy smiled as he watched her laugh. After she calmed down, she giggled a bit. "I thought girls only do that around guys." "I don't know? Do I look like a guy who hangs with chicks?" "What if I say yes?" Now it was his turn to laugh. "Ok wise guy," she said as soon as he calmed down. "What's your name?" "Vladimir Tod." She smirked. "And you were talking about my name?" The two kids began to talk to each other as soon as the bell rang. Rosy found out her locker was near his but actually next to two girls; one named Meredith Brookstone and another name Caitlyn Wake. Sadly the two didn't have the same class for their first, second and third period. But every other class they shared. "I'll meet you in fourth then." Vlad said with a smile as he walked to his first period. Rosy smiled and nodded and walked in the opposite direction. Vlad was actually a nice boy. He even said he'd give her some of his snack lunch (although Rosy tried to object.) for 2 weeks to repay her for her candy. She smiled as she reached her first period. She couldn't believe she actually thought he was a jerk. As soon as she walked in the class, she sighed. All of the kids probably knew one another and were all staring at her. That girl that Rosy called a slut at Halloween was there two, giving her an evil eye. She shuffled and looked around for an open seat. "Class this is Rosemary Remoraid. She just moved here from Tuscon, Arizona. Right Rosy?" She nodded, trying to ease the tension. "Well, please find yourself a seat." The teacher, Mr. Way, said with a smile. Since the class was adjusted in two long rows, she had to walk down one of them to get to a seat. Sadly, she shivered and slowly walked down the aisle, like a prisoner in the death row. Suddenly, the girl from Halloween smirked and stuck out her foot, making Rosy stumble a bit. The class chuckled in unison. The girl smiled innocently and flipped her brown hair in Rosy's direction. If she wasn't in school, she would've tackled her, punched a bit then bitch slap her. Then, as a reward, scratch her with her long claws. But she was in school. So she couldn't do that. Yet. At least not on her first day for her mom's sake. "Hey Meredith,could you be a bitch somewhere else?" A girl said, grinning in the girl who she now knew as Meredith's direction. Meredith rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't speak to preps on cheer teams, like YOU Caite." "And I don't speak to jackasses who are rude to new students." "LADIES." Mr. Way said with a frown. "Please. Calm down, or you'll both go to Principal Snelgrove." Meredith seemed shocked and turned away, slightly pouting a bit. Rosy smiled and giggled as she seen the girl known as Caite smile at her and gestured her to sit with her. "Don't mind Meredith. She thinks she rules the school." Caite said with a smile as Rosy sat next to her. "Well does she?" "Not really. But don't tell her that. She'll cry and beg to get her way." Rosy giggled at Caite's rude remark. "You sound like you know her." "Yup! A little too well. Since Preschool actually. Can you believe we were actually friends from kinder all the way to sixth?" "Woooow…well what happened?" Caite shrugged as if she was recalling the memory. "She preferred her s pfriend Melissa more than me although Melissa is basically almost my best friend still to this day. So she stopped talking to me and one day randomly said she hated me. But why should I care?" Rosy smiled. This Caite girl seemed really nice. How could Meredith not want to be her friend? "Anyways, your Rosemary right?" "Yeah!" Caite held out her hand, as if she wanted to shake it. "Well, I finally meet my locker neighbor. I'm Caitlyn Way, by the way. Dang, don't mind me saying but if I was a dude I would totally be up on your ass." Rosy smiled and shook her hand. She knew that Caite meant that as a compliment. For the rest of the class, Rosy and Caite basically talked about their lives, how much they both despised Meredith, what they were into and, of course, their Math problems (This was a math class.). As soon as the bell rang, Rosy walked out with her new friend. "Hey, Rosy. You should try out for cheerleading." The girl said all of sudden as they walked to second period (Caite had almost all of Rosy's classes except seventh and last.). "What?" "Yeah. Trust me, it isn't as preppy as people think…ok it is. And some of the girls are total snobs, but still. It'll be fun." Rosy thought for a second. "Hm…maybe. I was actually thinking about trying for track…" "Track? Dude, wow! You got guts to try out for that!" Rosy felt her cheeks turn pink a bit and smiled. "Yeah…I guess I do…" Caite just giggled as the two girls walked to second.

Vlad stood anxiously at Rosy's locker. He couldn't believe that he was actually looking _forward _to his fourth class. He just wanted to see Rosy again…not that he liked her or anything. She was just really sweet, unlike any of the other girls in the school. He smiled as he spotted her walking…with Caite? "Oh god…" he mumbled as he walked over to them. Rosy smiled as she seen Vlad, but of course Caite groaned. "Isn't it the gothic weirdo." She said with a scoff. Vlad glared and rolled his eyes. "And here goes the prep talking. What. Afraid of people who wear dark colors?" He and Caite began to bicker until Rosy stepped in. "Guys, please…ok, I know you guys don't like each other but please…get along? Or try to…" Vlad sighed, willing to give in, but of course Caite rolled her eyes. "I rather not." Then she smiled at them both and walked straight to class. Vlad looked and Rosy with apologetic eyes but Rosy just smiled. "It's all good, dude. I never really got along with girls anyways." And with that, Rosy and Vlad walked to class. He learned that Rosy actually liked sports, but LOVED video games. Resident Evil and Final Fantasy preferably. And a bit of Call of Duty. So when he asked her if she wanted to go over to his house and play Race to Armaggadon, she nodded really fast and smiled. "I'll so whip your butt!" she said as she was writing in fifth period. He also figured out that she moved here since…well she didn't do so great at her other school. Also, she absolutely LOVED mythical and supernatural creatures. "I would so totally watch werewolf movies and laugh at them cause barely anything they say is true!" she giggled as they walked to lunch. 'I wonder…would she do the same to vampire movies…?' he thought as he and rosy walked to the cafeteria. Of course Rosy had to go, since she told her friend Caite she would sit with her at lunch. Vlad smiled as he watched the girl go, happy that she was finally making a female friend. Then, he gripped his sack lunch and walked over with Henry. He was actually having a great lunch until he seen Bill and Tom walk toward them. He felt his blood run cold. He tried to get up and walk to the bathroom but Bill grabbed his shoulders and smirked. "Where do you think you're going goth boy?" "Yeah! Bill loves you ya know." Smack! "Your such an idiot." And with that, Bill slammed Vlad to the floor and stomped on his stomach. Tom smiled and finally started to join in by kicking him in the face. Suddenly he heard a scream. "What did you say?" He heard Bill say in amazement. Vlad sat up and saw Rosy clenching her fists. Her face was beet red and she looked like an avenging angel about to attack. "I said stop." She said calmly. Bill snorted and stomped on Vlad again…well tried since she was already over there twisting his arm. "Since you two think you're _so_ bad, how you go against me and Vlad? Huh?" She smiled a sort of jester like smile and folded her arms. 'Wait…she was serious?' Vlad thought as he rushed to his feet and stood next to Rosy. Bill smiled and put himself in a ready stance when Rosy ran and kicked him in his balls. Vlad smiled and decide to help by punching him in the jaw. Rosy giggled and bitch slapped him in the face while Vlad put him on to his knees and freaking kicked him in the head. The cafeteria cheered until principal Snelgrove walked in. He grumbled and pointed at Rosy and then at Vlad. "Tod, Remoraid. Office. NOW."

Ooo, cliffhanger! Hehe. Well isn't that special. Anyways, of course I don't own anyone but Rosy's family and of course Caitlyn Wake and Mr. Way (who I just randomly thought up.) Anyways! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

And I'm back! Since I'm totally bored and have nothing really to do as of right now, I'm going to write. ;D Is it just me or nothing awesome is really happening. Meaning with the whole werecat/vampire thing. Hm. I'm gonna have to fix that…hey guys? Could you please give me more reviews so I can see what I need to improve or idk…JUST TO SEE PEOPLE ARE READING IT? Well I do know the 1st two people who reviewed are. Yay! They know I loves them…well anyways since I'm ranting off about…nothing, I'm gonna continue now! By the way, everyone knows I don't own anyone except the characters that aren't in the actual books. (duh?) Cause If I did, everyone KNOWS I would've put Rosy in it and some werewolves. And Dorian being on Vlad like a freakin kitty (and of course Rosy would too! Hehe. I made a pun.) . No. like literally I would've made Dorian on Vlad. Don't judge me!

Chapter three: Principal Snelgrove a.k.a Ratman!

Vlad, with Rosy straight behind him, made their way to Snelgrove's office. He didn't know about Rosy but he was freakin…freaked out. Not only did Snelgrove hate his guts, but he was sure that he would at least TRY to make his life miserable since he was seen in his office. As he walked down the hall, he seen a teacher who he never seen before at the school watch him intently. 'Greeeeat,' he thought as he walked to what seem like his death. 'Now teachers will think that the 'goth boy' is a freaking trouble maker. Why me?' He scanned the hall to make sure that Meredith wasn't watching. I mean, he didn't see her in the cafeteria soooo why would he want her to see him marching to the principal's office? If she did, he wouldn't be able to ask her out for sure. Not to mention that Bill and Tom probably wanted to beat the shiznit out of them both now. But, Vlad actually never seen a girl that strong…well other than the other various girls that he got a glimpse of when he passed by the girls locker room. (Yes, he checked out other girls. Did you think he was _that_ in love with Meredith Brookstone? Not that he stalked her home once or anything.) It actually made him wonder about her…and lets not forget her eyes. No human has ever had those eyes. They were strikingly beautiful and serious, like a cat's…and her smell…could Rosy really be part cat? If she was, then that would be a good thing. Vlad would _finally_ have someone who kind of understood him. But he wasn't sure. He didn't want to imply that she was a cat, go to her and say "Rosy, I know your secret! You're a cat." And then have the girl look at him like he was a total idiot. He actually had a friend other than Henry and even if it was a cute girl who hung out with popular snobs like Caitlyn Wake, who gives a care? She plays video games! How many chicks do you find that play _video games_? Violent ones at that. "Mr. Tod!" 'The answer's 74 right?" Vlad turned to see Principal Snelgrove glaring at him with that ugly rat face of his. Also, Rosy was slightly behind him, giggling softly at his retarded answer. Well there goes the chance of asking her out. "Uh…sorry Mr. Snelgrove-" "Sorry is all I hear from you, Tod." "Um sir? Not to be rude but I'm barely in your office." That made Rosy laugh. Vlad smiled as he watched her laugh. She sure laughed a lot. Snelgrove glared at them both and barked, "GET IN HERE. NOW!"

Rosy watched as Snelgrove was walking back and forth in his office. 'Yeesh, he looks like a freakin five year old who needs to bepotty trained," she thought as Snelgrove began to banter about…something about reckless behavior? 'And what's with that face?' what is he, part rat?' That's when Rosy got any idea. Since Snelgrove was mostly looking at the ground, (He said something about seeing kids troubled faces made him laugh or something. He really needs to get a life.) Rosy took this time to put her plan into action. "Hey. Vlad." She whispered. When he looked up at her, Rosy nearly fainted. He looked so sad and it made him look absolutely adorable to her…wait, was she getting a crush on him? She never liked any guys anymore than a friend…then why did she feel so bad? She shook off the feeling, assuming she just felt guilty, and told Vlad her plan. At first, he seem a little cautious about it; he didn't want to get into anymore trouble with Snelgrove. But Rosy slowly convinced him and the two troublemakers nodded in agreement. This was going to be fun. "…and this why I am very disappointed in-Tod! Remoraid!" "Yes?" they both replied, attempting to sound innocent. Snelgrove rolled his eyes and continued "Well since you two were probably NOT paying attention whatsoever, I'll skip straight to the chase. You both are required to give me a thousand word essay on discipline and I will be contacting parents. Understood?" "Yes sir." Now it was time to put the plan into action. "Principal Snelgrove?" Rosy began, trying to sound as sweet as possible. "Since I'm knew to the school-""Ms. Remoraid I do not accept verbal apologies.""Um…I wasn't going to ask that…" No wonder no one liked him. "Oh," he responded, sounding a bit shocked. "Well what is it then?" "Well…since I'm new here and all, I wanted to get to know my teachers a little. So I researched the school and found something about you." "Oh really?" He sounded impressed. "Yes sir. So there's something I wanted to ask you…""What is it my dear?" Rosy pretended to look nervous and a bit flustered and asked "Are you Ratman?" That took him by surprise. Snelgrove stared at the girl in total shock, with his mouth agape. Clearly he hasn't looked in the mirror recently. Rosy took this time to keep going. "Yeah, Ratman. You know, Batman's step brother? His later foe who always loses?" "He lost so much that no one knows of him?" Vlad finally began to join in. That made Rosy calm down a little. Snelgrove finally recovered from his shock and gulped. "W-who told you this?" "Sir, everyone in the school knows! Right Vlad?""Mr. Snelgrove, we wanted to see if this was true. It's not like we want to embarrass you or anything." Snelgrove looked at the kids with blank stares. "Ratman…?""Yeah, Ratman." Rosy shrugged as if this was the most normal thing to talk about. "You know, Batman's step brother who was jealous of him? So he jumped in a radioactive waste pile. Instead of getting all of Batman's powers though, he got the abilities of a rat. Including his face" Snelgrove shook his head and finally looked at the kids. "And…what are his powers…?""No one knows." Vlad replied. "He loses so much, no one even cares about him. So, rumors had it that he retired from his villainous actions and moved into a small town like this one.""Yup. And it also has it that he hated Batman so much that he tried to get a job that required bossing around other people or yelling at them which, no offense Principal Snelgove, you kind of do that…""Yeeeah…" Both kids looked at the ground and tried to play two innocent little kids when they were really playing the biggest prank ever on their principal. Since he wasn't responding to them, Rosy decided to make this prank even more extreme. She started to twitch in her seat and began to purr, sweet and soft. It could easily be mistaken as a cat that was in the class, which was what she was going for. Snelgrove began to panic and looked around, terrified. He was deathly allergic to cats and he didn't want to see one. Vlad decided to take the hint and looked at the principal. "I thought pets aren't allowed at school?""They aren't…""Then…why is there a sound of a cat in here?" Rosy smiled inwardly and crept to the floor. The principal was two busy scanning the room so she crept to the shadows and sat there. With the sun reflecting the light of her eyes and after a bit of difficulty of letting her ears and tail free, (She hides her tail and ears often. So you can't see them unless she brings them out.) she looked like a cat. Vlad seemedto notice this and pointed at her. Snelgrove was already beginning to sneeze, but Rosy thought she seen his heart stop when he looked at her. Classic. Then, he let out a agonizing scream and raced out of the class. After regaining her human form, she walked out and high fived Vlad. "That was epic dude! I can't believe you actually went along with my plan!" Vlad smiled. "Well it was awesome after you acted like a cat. How'd you do that anyways?" Rosy felt herself turn pale a bit then decided to act natural about it. "Eh, it's a thing I learned.""No one learns to purr like that, Rosy." That's when she felt her blood run cold. "Don't worry about it dude. It was just an act anyways." Then she smiled and sat back in her seat. 'Wasn't that a close one', she thought as they waited for Snelgrove to return.

Vlad couldn't believe it. He was right all along! Rosy _was _part cat! Or something with a cat in it. He knew that she was after he seen her sneak to the shadows. And he knew those were her eyes; they're very unique and striking. That's why she was a werecat for Halloween! Vlad took a deep breath and smiled. If only she knew what he was, she probably wouldn't be so scared to tell him the truth. Then again…it was his mom's rule never to tell anyone…maybe Rosy's family felt the same way. But…he didn't want her to hide it from him…he thought the whole time that Snelgrove spoke (After he went to the Nurse. He was actually recommended by her to go to therapy.) And finally decided that some way, somehow, he'd make Rosy tell him the truth. Even if he had to frame her or use cat nip. As he and Rosy walked to the next class, he decided to bring up the idea. "Hey Rosy…um, are we friends now?" She thought and looked at him. "Well, we have been through a lot together these past few…minutes plus you did meet me on Halloween. So I guess that's a yes." Vlad smiled and sighed with relief. At least he knew they were friends now. That probably means she won't just punch him in the gut like she did earlier. "So…would you tell me anything that's bugging you or stuff around there…?" Rosy stopped and looked at him, a bit puzzled. "We're just friends…not even really since I just met you…but if we become best buds or something then yeah!" She smiled and began to talk about her day while Vlad just smiled and listened. They weren't the best of friends. In fact, to Rosy, they were just acquaintances. But it was a good place to start. It was better to have someone there who understands you than to wish that. And maybe, if he finally gets her to open up to him, he just might get the friend he was looking for. (But she won't replace his best friend Henry!)

Otis Otis stood in the hallway as he watched the two students he seen walking to the principal's office stroll down the hall. He had already made sure they were both in his class. He smiled as they past him. Little did they know what he had in store for both of them…

Ok then! I finally got to the important part. By the way I kind of forgot what happens in the first book (well some of it.) so if you can, can you please remind me some things? Anyways I finally put Otis in it! Yay. He's in a lot of my rps too! Oh and person who rps with Rosy and Vlad with me? (You know who you are…) I think I'm forgetting some important things…so remind me? And my other friend, Phantom of Vegas. Help me with this too? Cause I think I'm missing some things to make this awesome…anyways everyone has been reading this, thank you so much for reading this! Including writers online, people who like fanfics, fangirls of Meredith who hate my Meredith bashing and of course my actual friends. You have no idea how much this means to me that you took the time to read this. So thank you! And I promise it'll get better! See ya! X3


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so lets get some things straight here. I'm not going to update frequently; I just happened to this couple of days cause I actually remembered AND have some ideas in my head. I said this'll be based off the books and my roleplays so don't go whining about something like "Vladimir Tod doesn't act like that" or "Henry McMillan's nicer than that." It gets very annoying and even though I'm accepting any reviews, I really prefer nothing like that. Any questions, reminders from the book or any ideas, please PM me. And I really don't feel like anyone's reading this thing, (I'm unsure about a lot of things…) I hope you can review to show that you are? Please? And what was the teacher that D'Ablo killed's name?

Chapter four: Otis Otis: mythology 101…right?

Finally it was the last period of the day. Rosy decided to hang out with Caite for a little while since she HAS been with Vlad all day. As they were both walking to their lockers from the previous period, Rosy decided to ask her new friend something. "What's everyone's problem with Vlad?" The blonde girl looked at the sweet little red-brown haired cat girl. "What do you mean?" "Like…no one talks to him. Only me and Henry McMillan does." Caite sighed and smiled at her. "I really don't know. Ever since I seen you hang out with him, I seen he isn't a bad kid.""So why won't you hang out with us?" Rosy seen Caite's face turn a bit pale. Strange…then she heard Caite sigh and turn to her. "Rosy, I have my reasons. Everyone else does too. We don't all have to hang out with him ok?" Rosy rolled her eyes, then shot back "Then what's so good about Henry? I talked him some too. He's just a big nerd like Vlad." Caite scowled and looked at her. She seen something in her eyes that wasn't normal…like hatred or horror…or just something that wasn't normal. But it was only there for a second as Caite sighed again and shook her head. "Let's just drop this conversation…""Not until you-""Alright alright! I'll hang with you both sometime ok?" Suddenly Caite slammed her door and looked at Rosy, this time with fear in her eyes. Then she heard Caite's voice shake when she said, "You shouldn't trust people like him. They're deadly and dangerous." Then with that Caite stalked off to her next class. Rosy sighed as she watched her friend go. Surely there wasn't anything dangerous about _him_ of all people…he can't even beat Henry in video games. (Flashback to their sixth period…Henry: Hey Rosy, I bet you five bucks you can beat Vlad in any game. Vlad: Henry! Shut up! Henry: *snickering a bit* Vlad I love you and all buuut you suck. Vlad: *mumbles, looks at work* Rosy: *smiles, giggles a bit* Wow Vlad. You never told me you _sucked _at video games… Vlad: *widen eyes, gasps. Nudges her slightly* I dooooon't! Henry: Mhm…suuuuure. Vlad: *rolls eyes, mumbles. Says out loud* Love you too Henry…) But Caite looked…scared of him. Or something around there. Is it because he looks goth? (He kept whining all day about how people called him that and he really wasn't.) Rosy shrugged and tried to get the idea out of her mind. Then she closed her locker and was about to leave when Meredith walked up and slapped her books out of her hand. Rosy growled. 'This bitch is _really _testing my nerves…' she thought as she bent over to pick up her stuff. "That's how girls get molested, my dear." That made Rosy jump up and stare at the girl. What the freak was she blabbering about now? Meredith merely giggled and watched her. "Didn't you hear me?""Duh I heard you. I just couldn't believe you said something so asinine at school." That made Meredith glare. Was it just her or did this chick hate her guts for some odd reason. Suddenly she heard sigh and watched as she walked towards her. "Look you," she began. "You already made it clear that you don't like me-""I never said I didn't like you. All I did was call you a slut on Halloween. Don't tell me that's why you hate me," Rosy groaned and facepalmed herself. Seriously, this chick had issues. Meredith growled and glared at her again. "That was uncalled for as my molesting comment.""Yet _you_ were the one who started this in the first place by commenting about my outfit." Meredith looked at her with wide eyes. Rosy just rolled hers. Then Meredith suddenly seemed to grasp reality and said "Shut up! Ok, but you didn't have to continue it-""Not defend myself? I don't think so." Dang she was killing her. "Listen to me!" she said in a loud voice. Damn, she's _loud._ "I acted that way because _I_ rule this turf! No one's prettier or sweeter or cuter than Meredith Brookstone. And I don't need some ugly-ass girl to change that!" Rosy looked at her with wide eyes. This girl…just called her…After that she didn't even think. All she remembered was looking at her, she blinked and next thing she knew, Meredith was on the ground, grasping her face, crying a bit. "? What happened…?" Well she didn't want to hang around, so she caught up with Henry (He was in all of her classes except the first three) and walked with him to her final period.

Vlad was standing near the class, waiting for Rosy, as he finally spotted his two friends walk over to him. He smiled and watched as they walked over to him. "Hey, I heard crying down the hall," he stated once they were all in class, sitting with each other. "What happened?" Henry shrugged and said, "I don't know, Meredith was crying about something…who knows?" That made the half vampire cringe. Meredith Brookstone, the most beautiful girl he ever seen was _crying?_Vlad felt anger boil inside of him. He wanted to freaking beat down the person that made her cry like that. Rosy noticed his odd expression and asked, "Dude. You ok?""What? Y-yeah! I'm fine." He tried to smile but Henry smirked and rolled his eyes. "He has a crush on Meredith.""Really?""Yup! Since…like kindergarten actually. He always liked her, probably longer than any boyfriend she had so far. He just never wanted to tell her." Long silenece. Vlad looked over at his new friend and seen the oddest expression on her face. Like she was heartbroken…jealous? Something…then he let out a silent sigh of relief as he heard he talk again. "Oh…I see…" Then in an effort to change conversation Vlad believed, Rosy asked a question. "Um, so you guys had a different teacher in this class?" "Uh yeah! We did actually. Right Vlad?" Vlad nodded. "He went missing a while back…I hope he's alright…" Suddenly he heard the door close and footsteps walking. He looked up and saw a man walk in. He watched as he put his bag down, smiled and took off his hat. "Hello there, students. My name is Otis Otis. You may call me my first name or my last, as long as you have a Mr. in front of it. The students smiled and chuckled a little. Vlad shifted in his seat. He looked over at Rosy and seen she was as uncomfortable as he was…but Henry seemed fine until he noticed those two. Mr. Otis smiled and continued. "Since I'm going to be here until they find the location of your previous teacher, you will respect me like I am your teacher. Understood?" The whole class nodded in agreement. The man smiled again and went on. Something was different about him…Vlad just couldn't place what…"Now since I am new, I want to know each one of your names. So I'm going to ask your name, one at a time starting wiiiiiith…" He watched as he scanned the room like he was looking for a certain person. Ten he watched as his eyes landed on him. 'Oh crap…' he thought as he felt his blood run cold. Why did he insist to choose him first? "You. What is your name?" Vlad felt his breath leave him. Oh god, oh god, oh _god_…this teacher surely wanted him to die. "U-um…" "Hm? I know your mother didn't name you Um, dear boy." He sounded as if he known him…Vlad shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Rosy seemed to notice this because she spoke. "Um, Mr. Otis? He's very shy…so yeah…" "Oh! I see." He sounded a bit down but seen a gleam in his eye as he looked at Rosy. "The what is your name my dear?" He heard a long silence, as if she was deciding whether or not to tell him. Mr. Otis smirked. "I'm waiting my dear." "Sorry…um, my name is Rosemary Remoraid sir…" That made him smile. "So YOU'RE the new student who likes supernatural creatures." He heard her breath quicken. Mr. Otis smirked and looked at Vlad again. Then he smiled seemingly at him and went on through the rest of classes names.

Otis watched as each student told him their name. But he was looking for one student in particular…and as each student told him their name, he realized his early idea was right. The boy sitting with the blonde haired boy that he now knew as Henry McMillan and the red-brown haired girl who he also had an interest in looked just like Tomas too…finally he got back to him. "And your name is…?" long silence, just like what he got from the girl. Finally he watched him sigh as he said his name. "Vladimir Tod, sir…" He was right. He smiled at him directly at him and bowed. "Nice to meet you Vladimir." Then he walked to the front. He watched the girl twitch. He smirked. He knew her secret; that she was a werecat. And actually found that very intriguing. He never actually _seen_ one in reality; he thought they were just myths. So he wanted to keep a close eye on this one…especially since she seemed very close to Vladimir. And of course he wanted to keep an eye on him. Also, he felt her insecurity about him, like she knew he wasn't human but didn't know he was a vampire. He smiled. This was going to be a very interesting year.

Rosy practically held on to her chair the whole time that Mr. Otis spoke. She didn't trust this man…and she kind of figured Vlad didn't either. Yet he seemed to prefer those two the most. She watched as he walked to the blackboard and wrote something on there. "Alright class…I'm a mythology teacher and this is exactly what you're going to learn." Someone raised their hand. He let them ask the question. Rosy couldn't hear what they asked but he answered. "Yes, supernatural creatures are included in this. Why you ask? Well, no one knows whether or not vampires are real right? But there is a lot about them out there. Right Vladimir?" She heard his breathing hitch. The man smiled. "There were a lot of men with Vladimir's name that were considered vampires." He smiled again and chuckled. "But today, I decided to start the class off with a two paged essay about any mythical creature you know of." Then he looked at Rosy again and smirked. "I would like a three paged one from you though, my dear. You say you're an expert with supernatural beings." Rosy gasped and raised her hand immediately. "But sir," She said reluctantly. "That isn't very far and I never said I was an expert…" He chuckled. Obviously he thought she was very funny."Then he looked at her and said, "Yes I know. But I expect greatness from you." Rosy turned pale. This man seemed to know a little more about her than she liked. And she didn't like that one bit.

The final period was a long and very painful one. Finally it was over and Rosy was free to _leave._ After writing her three paged essay and a long talk about something…it was something about witches, she and Vlad were finally free to leave. Henry and Vlad were blabbering off about something as they walked out the class, (Rosy was listening and giggling a bit.) until Mr. Otis stopped all three of them. "Ms. Remoraid, Mr. Tod, and Mr. McMillan? Please come here." Rosy turned pale as she walked over. He smiled and folded their papers. "You three have exceptionally well writing when it comes to supernatural creatures." Then he frowned. "Surprisingly, all three of yours were about vampires. Since I don't know whether or not you were cheating, I want all three of you to write me a five paged essay on the history of the creature I choose for each of you." Five paged? What the heck? Bad enough she had to do three? "Henry, yours will be on alchemists, Vladimir yours will be on vampires and Rosemary," He smiled at her. "I want a detailed essay about the history of werecats and how they interacted with…vampires." She saw Vlad cringe. Is he alright? Rosy just stared at him. "B-but-""Well?" She sighed. Oh how she hated this man…she just smiled and grinned. "Ok Mr. Otis. But since I have a longer one, can I have two days?" Long silence. "Sure." He seemed mad. "Thank you Mr. Otis!" She smiled as they all walked out. "Five paged essay?" Henry gaped. "Dude…he hates us three." Vlad sighed. Rosy just listened and got an idea. "Hey, I'm really good with supernatural creatures. Maybe I could come over and help you guys out?" Henry smiled as Vlad looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? Isn't that cheating?" "Not really. I said help. And I do have some books and stuff. Its not like I'm doing the whole paper." Vlad sighed and shuffled his feet. "Well I guess…as long as it isn't cheating…" Henry rolled his eyes. "Vlad just doesn't want you to beat him in his game." "Henry!" "Love you too Vladakuu!" Then Rosy listened as they started to bicker as usual. Even if Mr. Otis did give her a hard time, she was sure glad she had these two to help.

D'Ablo watched as the three kids walked from school. He smiled evilly as he watched the Halfling boy walk with his friends. He chuckled as he smelled the air. The girl had very rare blood…sweet and slightly bitter. Like a cat. He growled as he watched the girl. He would have to dispose of her if the prophecy was true; he didn't want any distractions. He clenched his fist. "I found you, Vladimir Tod."

Now I added D'Ablo! I loves him! But Dorian more…anyways, the whole I love you thing is from my two friends who act like Vlad and Henry. :3 Hehe. Anyways please review. And I don't anything except the characters you never heard of. Is it just me or Caite is acting weeeeird? Hehehe. More 'bout her laterz. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. Well first off I must thank everyone who put this on their favs ooooor just reading it. I just got the Slayer Chronicles! It's awesometastic. Also can I have reviews? Please? Actually, I would prefer some for all my stories really. Also I wouldn't mind creating fanfics for anyone who asks really. Just PM me. That would be nice. Also I like reviews cuz in all honesty, they help me write better...wait isn't that what they're for? Hm... anyways, let's continue shall we?

Chapter Five: Aren't essays fun to write with others?

Rosy sighed as she watched the two boys argue over the game. Was she the only one who took anything serious? "Guys, c'mon. You can play this later...what about your homework?" Obviously, the blond and the dark haired didn't hear a word she was saying. So she had to take matters into her own hands.

As soon as she finished writing, the girl sprang into action. _Literally._ Suddenly, she was on top of the two boys, trying to wrestle them and talk to them about finishing their paper. The _last _thing she needed was for them both to get in trouble and she gets blamed just cause she _knows _them. So, as they wrestled, the girl had a conversation somewhat like this:

Rosy: "Henry!" *gasp* "Vlad! You two need to-" *pant* "Do your essay!"

Henry: *groaning* "Rosy, get _off _me!" *whimpers, pouts* "Oh well now I can't move..."

Rosy: *smack* "Henry, get your lazy ass up and finish that paper!"

Henry: "Why?" *gasps for breath* "Oh gosh...can't breathe..."

Rosy: *punch* "The last thing I need is to get in trouble for _you!"_

Vlad:_ "..._guys?"

Henry: "Who says you would!"

Rosy: "Neh!" *choke*

Vlad: "Guuuuuys...?" *nervous*

Both: *fighting*

Vlad: "GUYS!"

They both stopped and looked at the boy. Vlad sighed. Why did Rosy try to fight...Henry. I mean in all honesty, she was a girl. She could get hurt...right? I mean even though she did help him a lot today in that fight AND his encounter with Snelgrove...she was still a girl. So he didn't want anything to happen to her. Wait, since when did he get this new defesive thing over her? Vlad shrugged the thought off since his friends were looking at him. He'd have time to question himself later. "Well, I was thinking that we can all go and research a bit and then play somethin. I mean it's a 5 paged essay but he never said how DETAILED in should be? You know what I mean?"

Henry smiled and nodded at the thought. Rosy did as well. Vlad knew as well as the next guy that no matter HOW smart you are...no one wants to do two days of homework for the same class. So he decided the idea really for her sake. Wait...did he really make the idea for her sake? Ugh, what's with these weird questions? "Well, we have two computers. one in Nelly's and one in the living room. But...dang I only have two..."

"Well I have internet on my phone? I can use that?" The boys stared at her in disbelief. How the heck did she have a phone with INTERNET? Dude, Vlad didn't even HAVE a phone yet.

_Well...maybe she has a rich family? _Vlad finally settled his mind with thinking that Rosy was possible...so called rich. Or just had a lot of money. Either way she still had a lot of money. "Well anyways, lets get started."  
>++++++<p>

"Dang...I never knew that Alchemy was used for making gold."

"Or trying too. See? It never said they SUCCESSFULLY made gold, Henry."

"Whatever Rosy, you're always trying to bring me down..."

Rosy giggled at Henry's pouty face. It was pretty cute to see such a happy guy get so down soooo fast. She looked around at Vlad and saw him writing his paper. He didn't even have to look online much...well didn't WANT to it seemed. Rosy thought about how Vlad cringed or acted strange everytime Mr. Otis said vampire. Maybe he was afraid of them? Maybe he knew someone who WAS one? That could be possible. I mean she DID have a family of werewolves and she did have a best friend who WAS a vampire. So it sounded pretty logical...she looked over at him again. Then at the computer. He barely touched it...weird much?

"Done!" The boy finally said after about an hour of silence from him. Rosy skipped over and skimmed his paper. It was pretty interesting. Some things she didn't really even know, like the fact that vampires don't just automatically burn in sunlight if they had TONS of sunscreen on. She giggled as she remembered Travis and how shiny he was. She used to think he just had a sun allergy, even when he told her he was a vampire.

_"What's all that shiny stuff on you, Travis?" Rosy giggled as she swung back and forth on the playground swing set. Travis looked at her and smiled. He always smiled at her. Whenever she'd ask why, he'd just say it was cause she was a 'pretty kitty' as he would say._

_"I told you Rosy, it's because I have on sunscreen." He said that each time she asked. That's when Rosy cocked her head and looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Well, why do you have that much on you?"_

_Silence. It was cause he was thinking. Rosy knew he didn't really know why he had so much on him. "Um...I don't know...I guess it's because the sun can hurt me?"_

_Rosy looked at him, and then smiled. "Ok! Then I promise to NEVER let the sun hurt you!"_

She giggled at that thought. She was only six then anyways, so she didn't really understand vampires real well. She just knew that Travis was one. That's about all.

She set down the paper and nodded in approval. Then she skipped over to Henry who was on the last page. He finished his at the same time as Rosy did, which was two hours ago. But it looked sloppy to him, so he decide to rewrite it. "I might as well get a freakin A on it since I had to do it over, ya know." was his reponse to Rosy when she asked him WHY he was writing it over.

"You done?" She asked as she watched him rewrite his last sentence.

"No not yet...almoooooost...annnnnnd...done!" Henry smiled as he laid his pencil on the table. "See? Doesn't it look a thousand times better than the first one?"

She looked over at his original paper and his new one. "No. It looks the same, dude."

Henry stared at her with wide eyes. "No it doesn't? Are you blind?" He grabbed the papers and shoved them in her face. "The first one looks like a freakin B! This one looks like an A- at the least!" He growled and sat down. "Wait, you were joking with me, huh."

"Love ya Henry."

"I hate you Rosemary."

Just then, the door opened and Vlad jumped. "Henry!" he whispered pretty loud. "It's Nelly!"

Henry looked and then grabbed Rosy. He ran and pushed her behind the couch. She was about to protest when Henry shushed her. "Ok. I think this is stupid just like you, trust me. But Vlad needs to tell Nelly your here. Ok?"

"Did you REALLY need to push me behind the couch?"

"Nah, THAT was revenge from earlier. Duh?" Henry smirked as Rosy grabbed him and pulled him down. She began to wrestle him down when suddenly someone walked over. Then she heard a stop. Oh crap...

"Henry McMillan, what are you doing to that girl?"  
>++++<p>

Vlad sighed as he watched Rosy talk happily to Nelly. Thankfully, after explaining everything, Nelly was ok with having Rosy in the house. In fact, she was happy that he brought someone other than Henry home for a change.

At first glance, Vlad knew something was wrong when he heard Nelly shout. He raced over to see them in a crude postion: Rosy was laying on his chest and pinning him down. Vlad knew she was just playing but he knew that Nelly thought differently. Especially with having to go through sex ed. But would Henry really do that kind of thing in front of Nelly? Not likely, but hey. Adults think otherwise. After having to question Rosy about where she was from and why she never seen her before and why she was on top of Henry. Then she made Henry stand up and she if he had anything on him. Vlad couldn't take it, so he rushed over and explained everything to her. That's when she apologized basically a thousand times to them and offered to make them some food. That was when all was well.

So Vlad smiled as he watched Rosy talk happily to Nelly, even after the big mix up. They were all sitting at the dinner table and eating some spagetti that Nelly quickly made.

"So today was your first day at Vlad's school, right?"

"Yes Ms. Nelly! It was pretty cool! Everyone was really nice and me, Vlad and Henry have some classes together!"

Nelly beamed as she said that. Possibly it was the thought of Vlad hanging with a pretty girl like her that made her excited. Vlad sighed and poked his fork at his spagetti. The only reason she made it was for him to be able to eat a blood bag without her knowing. But, strange enough, he WANTED Rosy to know that he was a vampire. She was a werecat right? How different could they be? He sighed at the thought of even TELLING her the truth. The only person he told was Henry. And he didn't even tell HIM right off the back. He told him when they were eight. Plus they knew each other since...kindergarten? So why should she be an exception? She should at least wait as long as Henry did.

Vlad must've zoned out because next thing he knew, Rosy was gone from the table. He heard her in the other room and she sounded like she was arguing. "Um, Nelly, where's Rosy?"

"She's in the other room. She got a phone call and asked to be excused. She seems like a sweet girl Vlad." Nelly beamed again and returned to munching on her meal. Henry smirked in his direction, knowing that he was laughing at him on the inside. Vlad rolled his eyes, and began to eat. After about five minutes, Rosy slunked in, pretty sad.

"I'm sorry...I have to leave. Mom says it's a school night and I forgot to tell her I was here." Rosy said as she stared at the ground, miserably. Nelly looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry dear. Would you like me to drive you home? Besides I should be getting Henry home too."

Henry slammed his fork down, and gaped at Nelly. "Can I stay the night? This is basically my second home!"

"Henry, you have school tomorrow."

"I'll wear Vlad's clothes."

Vlad looked up as he finished slurping a noodle. "Actually you have some clothes you left here that you keep forgetting. He can wear those?" Vlad chuckled inwardly as Henry smiled in his direction.

Nelly looked at the two in disbelief. "Really now. We have a guest and you two are acting like you haven't seen each other in years. Henry was just here last Friday, Vlad."

"Weeeeeeell I was at Henry's house for about two weeks in a row before last Friday? Neeeeeelly we have a schedule." Then his eyes wandered to Rosy. She was giggling but...in her eyes she looked sad. _Maybe I should invite her over sometime,_ he concluded in his mind.

Nelly sighed and looked over to Rosy. "I'm sorry about those too..."

She smiled, even though Vlad still seen the sad look in her eyes. "It's cool. Me and my best friend used to do that all the time." He kept his eyes her since he heard he voice crack a bit when she said best friend. Was she lying? Or was that just one of her many secrets. He had to admit, Rosy was pretty mysterious. But she can possibly say the same about him.

Nelly smiled a bit, since she was glad that Rosy forgave the boys stupidity. "Ok then. Then just wait by the door honey. I'll be there in a secon-"

"WAAAAAIT!" Henry interjected as he ran over to Rosy. "Can I haave your number Rosy? Please?"

The girl looked at him in amusement and nodded. "Sure. In all honesty, I never knew you HAD a phone, Henward."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Henry fumed as Rosy giggled and put her number into his phone. Vlad watch with a smile but suddenly felt a sense of...jealousy? It was the same feeling he got when Meredith would look at Henry instead of him. He tried to shake it off but...Henry and Rosy DID get along better than he expected. In fact, they were basically messing with each other the whole time. Could it be possible that Henry...LIKED Rosy? Well, then he would have a better chance with Meredith. But, he didn't wanna feel left out between the two since...he DID meet Rosy FIRST. He sighed as he finished his dinner. Sometimes, it was hard to have a person like Henry as a best friend.  
>++++<p>

"Mom! I'm home!" Rosy screamed as she ran inside. Marrissa was pacing back and forth and glared at her when she stepped in.

"Rosemary Annalise Remoraid. Where the HELL were you? I was worried SICK!" She screamed. Rosy flinched. Damn, her mom was...pissed.

"S-sorry mom...I was at a friend's-"

"What friend's house? Today was your first DAY!" she growled. "Go upstairs. I home you ate there cause you ain't getting jack here tonight."

Rosy whimpered as she walked upstairs slowly. Once she got to her room, she groaned. Of course Bandit ran over to her, all happy and excited. But then...she seen the most evil thing that had possibly ever lived.

"So Rosy...how was your night?" Her voice made her flinch.

"...please get out Crystal..." She closed her eyes and whimpered. Why did she have to bug her now?

"Aw, your twin can't say hi? Whatever sis." The she-wolf got up and smirked at her. Then in a flash, she punched Rosy dead in the face and was gone. Rosy cried as she gripped her face. Bandit tried to help her by licking her now sore face, but it didn't really work. Suddenly she heard a buzz from her phone and looked at it with a smile. She grabbed it and texted Henry back in a flash second.  
>++++<p>

"Dude, you were texting Rosy all night..." Vlad groaned as he put on a t-shirt for bed. He was pretty pissed that his best bud was talking to a girl he just met TODAY way more than him ALL DAY. But...it was really the fact that he couldn't text Rosy himself. "Can you please quit? You had the game paused over an hour."

Henry smirked at him and set his phone down. "Dude, it's been a minute. Literally. Besides, she can't text after 10:30. But she wants call us."

"At 10:30? Why?"

"She wants her mom to meet Nelly over the phone...and wanted to talk to you."

Vlad felt his face heat up. Whoa, she didn't forget about him...then he heard Henry laugh.

"Aw, Vlad!~ That's soooo cute!"

"What?"

Henry smirked as he pointed to his face. "Your blushing."

"Quit playing, Henry-" Suddenly Henry handed him a mirror. Shit...he was blushing. That could explain the heat in his face. Vlad scoffed and turned away. "So? You blush too!"

"Pft, yeah. Occasionally around hot chicks...wait...oh god this is SO good!" Vlad turned to see Henry sprawled on the floor, laughing so hard that his face was becoming red.

"Oh my god Vlad, I should've guessed!"

"Guessed what?"

"You like her, don't you!"

Vlad looked at him with a blank face. Like? Her? Seriously? He didn't like her; he liked Meredith. Besides, he just met her. Henry must've been high or something.

"No? Why would I?"

"Riiiiiight! You can't fool me Vladimir Tod!"

Suddenly, the cellphone began to play a ringtone. Henry grabbed it and spoke a bit to Rosy.

"...damn, your mom seems harsh. And let's not get started with your sister...Ha! She sounds like a serious bitch dude, believe me...ok! Here he is!" Henry handed the phone to him and mouthed the words 'Knock her dead'. Vlad rolled his eyes and spoke to Rosy.

"Hello?"

"Hi Vlad!" She giggled and he knew she was smiling. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hanging with Henry...why were you so sad when Henry asked to stay over?"

"I wasn't sad?"

"I seen it in your eyes."

He heard a slight hesitantion and cringed. God, how he just wanted to KNOW her! She just wouldn't let him in! He held back a scream which was _JUST TELL ME! I JUST WANNA KNOW YOU ROSY!_ He was upset since she seemed more open to Henry than him...he wished it was the opposite way around.

"...It just reminded me of my best friend..." Vlad sighed with relief and decided to press her a bit.

"What was his name?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Rosy."

Silence. "...Travis was his name..." The way she said it made him know that she was through with the conversation. He sighed and began to talk to her about tons of other things. He smiled when he seen Henry stare at him. She seemed more open with him than Henry. That was a good sign. He sighed inwardly as he made a joke that sent the girl into a pile of giggles. Suddenly he heard a door open. That's when Rosy asked him to get Nelly, which he did immediately. He smiled as he thought about Rosy. She was a very unique girl. She told him that she was actually british, with her father being the british parent. Her mom and him divorced for unknown reasons when she was only five. Plus she met Travis when she moved to America from London. They were best friends immediately but thats all she mentioned about him. He also found out her favorite food, music, bands and of course her very love of video games. Vlad smiled at he thought about the girl. She wanted, no NEEDED a friend. A good one at that. And he could do that for her if she just...let him in. He chuckled as he heard Nelly laugh. This would be the start of a unique friendship.  
>++++<p>

Otis sighed as he thought about the boy, Vladimir. He must've sensed him, he HAD to. But the girl...she was unique too. But...she smelled like a wolf. The thought made him wretch. He sat down and leaned back in his chair as he observed the boy's paper. That's when a new, more sinster idea came to mind. And all he had to do is make him come clean.

Whew. Guys, this took like...idk, tons of hours of writing. Anyways! I hope you enjoy cuz this was super long. Ironicly i updated on Veterans Day. I hope yall respect it becuz there are families out there who have loved ones serving their lives or possibly lost them. In fact I'M an Army Brat and I'm proud to be one. :3 Happy Veterans Day! Oh! And do I got some Sonic fans out there? Sonic Generations is coming out! First the Slayer Chronicles, then Uncharted...now Sonic Generations! I'm so excited! Next games on list: Assassin's Creed Revalations, Ultimate Capcom Vs. Marvel 3 AND the newest Resident Evil. See, I play more than ONE game. Anyways! I hope you keep reading! Yeeeeeauh!~ See ya! ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Nothing new really. Just felt that I needed to get a chapter up since I'm getting some comments from my other story. They aren't the nicest either, but I can use all the help I can get. So! Continue please.

Chapter Six: Ah the mixed feelings of...December.

October came and left and soon came November. And then it was finally December. Not only was there buzz about Winter Break but of course something important was coming up. It would be one of the biggest and best things this whole year! And what would that be? Simple.

The Snow Ball.

Vlad looked up at the flyer that hung up in the hall. He's heard about the Snow Ball. He's actually been to it in 6th grade. He did have a good time...until Bill and Tom smashed his face into the punch. The boy winced painfully at that memory. He still couldn't bare to look at fruit punch again, bowl or not.

But this year, he had a good feeling about the ball. He wanted to actually...try and ask Meredith to go with him. Even though due to social status and such, that's basically IMPOSSIBLE but...it was worth a try.

The halfling smiled and dragged his feet down the hall. He wasn't in a hurry; it was the last period of the day. Personally, he didn't even like Mr. Otis' class. Not only was the teacher weird but he had a strange obsession with Rosy. Every time she would do something right, he would praise her...and then give her way more work. Also, he seemed to love to assign Rosy a topic about werecats or cats or anything in that nature...

This made Vlad come to a stop. Did Mr. Otis really know about Rosy being a werecat? And if so, how? He never asked Rosy to stay after class alone; he or Henry were always asked to stay also (good thing too. he might've been a pedophile...). Plus, he only sees them once a day. So how could he possibly already know that Rosy was a werecat? Wait...why was it bothering him so much?

All of a sudden, Vlad was face down on the floor. Somebody had bumped into him and for whatever reason...

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry-oh. It's just you."

After hearing the tension in the girl's voice, Vlad stood up to find Caite glaring daggers into his back. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, since he and Caite never seemed to be on good terms.

"Look, I'm sorry for being in your way-"

"I don't care what you have to say. My main concern is Rosy, ok?"

Rosy? Vlad stared at her blankly at this. She bumps into him, he apologizes, but she rejects his apology for...Rosy? Obviously, the cheerleader could see how this reaction made him puzzled. So she quickly snapped her fingers back in his face to finally get his attention.

"Look. I don't know what kind of sick mind games you and McMillian seem to be playing, but Rosy's MY friend too. I don't apperciate you taking her from me like that."

The halfling blinked a few times in confusion and looked at her. "I never was taking her away from you...in fact, I have no idea what you're talking about...? So can you explain to me what's going on?"

The girl was about to say something but suddenly, the late bell rang.

_Great_, he thought in anger. _Now her stupidity made me late..._

_"_Look, just quit doing whatever...goth emo thing you're doing to keep her with you. Ok?" And with that, the cheerleader adjusted her ponytail and skipped off to class.  
>-<p>

"I think you should just forget it."

Vlad chuckled as he listened to Rosy rant on and on about Meredith. Apparently, the girl had a dislike for her. But he couldn't say that Meredith didn't feel the same way. Whenever the two girls merely passed by each other, it seemed that all heck was about to break loose.

He grabbed a book and sat back inside his chair. He and Rosy were both at the library since apparently, due to his lateness, Mr. Otis had to assign them both another project. This one was about the many effects a vampire could get from the sun.

"I don't get how he comes up with these...these..."

"Ideas?" Rosy finished his sentence for him with a smile, which oddly made him blush. She always smiled at him, yet this time...

"Y-yeah. It's like he seems to have some sort of sick or twisted plan involving the both of us."

Rosy giggled at the thought. Suddenly she looked at Vlad with wide eyes.

"Do you think he thinks we're dating?"

Vlad had no idea why but he felt his whole entire face just flush at the word dating. But, Rosy was like one of his greatest friends-oh there he goes with the debating again.

Rosemary looked at him and tilted her head to the side. Suddenly, she just began to nuzzle his cheek. Now,_ if_ he already had mixed feelings for this girl, of course he just gotten even MORE confused. She then moved closer and closer to Vlad's lips. By now his face was beet red. When of a sudden...

She began to laugh.

Vlad pushed her face away, his face totally hot with embarassement. Did he really think he would kiss Rosy? In the LIBRARY? Even if he did, it wouldn't have been very romantic anyways.

_Ugh! What am I saying!_ He screamed out in his mind, afraid someone might've heard him.

Rosy on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. "I can't believe you thought that I was gonna kiss you! Vlad you're sooooo funny!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, and stood up. "Uh yeah...it's getting late, so we should be going. Besides, didn't you say your mom wanted to meet me today?"

This calmed Rosy down in a heartbeat. In no less than a minute, she was up and ready to go. "Yeah...I totally forgot about that." Vlad didn't like the sound of her voice though. She made it sound like he was going to a funeral...his funeral actually.

The pair walked outside together and started playing a random poking game. It went on like this for a while. Well, with Rosy's occasional squeals since she was ticklish.

Suddenly, a scream rang out.  
>-<p>

Caite always hated Vladimir. She hated him the day she saw him. She hated him when she witnessed one of her friends being eaten by his dad. She hated him when the Slayer Society rejected her since she was a girl who seemed to just have rash decisions.

And now she definetly hated him for taking Rosy away from her.

She groaned at this as she walked down the sidewalk. It's not like she can't see that Vlad is developing a crush for her. In fact, she DOESN'T WANT Vlad to develop feelings for her. She wished he hadn't even known her. And now she, a slayer, would have to be more involved with a vampire's life just to protect her friend.

Because she didn't want Rosy to lose her life or nearly lose her life like her friend Leona did.

Just as she was making this decision though, she heard something that made her grab her wooden dagger in her back pocket, and run towards the person.

She heard a scream.  
>======<p>

Tada. You guys didn't hear much from me since Christmas soooo...I guess I just wanted to show you I was still online. Occasionally. Anyways! Thanks for reading and stay tuned to see who made the scream. Yeah, pretty garbage cliffhanger huh?

-Rosykitten59 :3


End file.
